


warrior's sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Coma, It's all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'But, as he plays, Kirby can't help but to feel a disturbing deja-vu feeling through his happiness, that all of this is familiar, that something's very off -- he just can't figure out what it could be.'
Kudos: 20





	warrior's sleep

The sun scatters its warm rays all across the country of Dream Land. 

There's not a cloud to be seen, no rain to be poured, just the baby blue sky, the chirping of the birds, and the sun. 

But, there's something missing; something a bit off...

...what could it be? 

. 

. 

. 

The sun shines its light, highlights the white and brown coloring on a familiar dome-shaped home, on the beautiful starry fields surrounding it. From within the home, a familiar pink puff stirs from his sleep, rises from bed.

Good morning, Kirby!

The pink star warrior is excited for another day of playing with his friends. He shuffles to the side of his bed, crinkles his starry bedsheets in the process of getting up and running to open the door and running down the hill to greet the two that showed him the most kindness from the start -- Fumu and Bun. He had many friends -- just about everyone loved him, except you-know-who. 

Although he was never quite like the residents of Cappy Town, although he doesn't owe anything to them, he has the good and generosity in his heart to defend them from Nightmare Enterprise's monsters that run rampant often. It's a curse he's brought to them, but with his childish demeanor that clashes with his strength, always managing to take the beasts down, he makes up for it, and the peaceful town continues to feel safe.

Kirby finally makes it to where Fumu and Bun are -- just down the hill that leads up to his home, and he notices them kicking around a ball. In turn, they notice him, and what was left of his drowsiness was replaced with excitement; he loved playing more than anything.

"Hey, Kirby!" Fumu greets him, stops the bouncy red ball with her foot. "We were just playing ball. I'm guessing you wanna play, too, huh?"

Kirby squeals excitedly, as if to say 'yes; I'd love to play ball!' -- Kirby was never too much of a vocal boy; he wasn't vocal at all, to be exact, being so early into his years. He runs into the scene to play with them, and he has a blast, laughing with his friends as he kicks the ball back to Fumu, back to Bun, and even getting kicked around at times himself.

But, as he plays, Kirby can't help but to feel a disturbing deja-vu feeling through his happiness, that all of this is familiar, that something's very off -- he just can't figure out what it could be.

. 

. 

. 

The young star warrior drifts aimlessly along space in his cramped star-shaped ship, in a comalike state, trapped in a long, long dream. He's outlived all that he's come to know and love; all he has now is reliving his past days in that long, long dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is for those who don't really understand the ending because it's a little vague:  
> basically kirby's in a comatose dream-like state -- he crashed into Cappy Town a long time ago, played, did what he did, and now he's outlived everyone he's known and loved. he floats through space in his ship now, replaying his life from there on until his body decides to awake.
> 
> this isn't my best work, i'm not too proud of it


End file.
